Curiosity
by Pondering42
Summary: Sherlock wonders how he hasn't noticed this in John before.  Mentions of JohnxMartin


**The second in the John Watson/Martin Crieff fics that I'm working on. A few months into the relationship and Sherlock finally asks John a question that's been bugging him.**

**Now, I know people like SherlockxJohn stuff, and I kinda like them too, but I see Sherlock as more of a second family for John, like a brother John never had. Seeing how he's never had a good relationship with his sister, and he's kinda missed out on the sibling bond, and Sherlock and Mycroft don't get on _at all_, I think their relationship is more like them being brothers, especially in canon. **

**Anyway, enough rambling. Let's press on, shall we?**

* * *

><p>In his deductions, Sherlock knew there are always little things that he misses. Like the affair Anderson was having with Donovan. Apparently, Anderson only started cheating because he suspected his wife of doing the exact same thing. She wasn't, of course, but he believed that she was. Just more proof that Anderson was indeed an idiot.<p>

Or Lestrade, even. When he first met the man, he thought that he was a married man with three kids, judging by the wrinkles in his trousers and the pictures he had on his desk. But no; Lestrade _was_ married, but his wife couldn't have children. The pictures instead were of his nieces and nephew.

John Watson, of course, was a bigger example of what Sherlock could get wrong.

First, it was John's sister. He should've known that Harry was short for Harriet. Of course he should have. He also should have known that the man would still keep, and _wear_, his dog tags.

But the fact that Sherlock missed John being bisexual was something he couldn't seem to get over.

He should've known it was more then curiosity at Angelo's that night. Despite John's insistence at the opposite, there was still something latent there. The way he also handled men that seemed attracted to him, though, spoke of him being straight, since he brushed off the advances quite clearly. Not to mention the women John dated.

But now John was dating a man. An airline pilot no less who, despite being a nervous, stuttering man who could barely afford to live out on his own without assistance, seemed to capture the doctor's interests almost completely.

So now, as Sherlock watched as John made his morning tea, he was getting ready to ask John questions that had been nagging at him since that first date night.

"You're bisexual."

John merely sent Sherlock a look. "Yeah," He said. "Good deduction, there."

Sherlock sent him a glare that John didn't see. "How did I not _notice_, though?"

John sent Sherlock another look, this one of confusion. "You didn't?" He asked. "Huh… _Oh_…"

John then turned his whole body to face the man, waving a spoon at him. "Is _that_ why you've been in a mood lately? Because you didn't _deduce_ that I played on both teams?"

Sherlock definitely did _not_ pout then. "I am _not_ in a _mood_."

John snorted. "Believe me, Sherlock. You are." He said, turning back to his tea, stirring the now milky beverage. "Although I don't know why. It's just a little thing you got wrong."

"You being bisexual _isn't_ a little thing." Sherlock snipped, crossing his arms in a huff.

John paused, then something dawned on him. "Oh. Oh, Sherlock…" He then put down the spoon and rounded on his friend, a serious look on his face. "Look, Sherlock. You've never had anything to worry about. You've always been a friend to me. I was _never_ going to try to… seduce you, or anything like that."

Sherlock knew that, of course. John was a fiercely loyal friend, and would never do anything to make him uncomfortable. Sherlock figured that, since he had said he was married to his work, John automatically knew that any possible advances would be unwelcome.

But now Sherlock was curious.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked.

John snorted. "Besides the fact that you're my friend? My flatmate? That if it didn't work out it would be extremely awkward? That you're married to your work and I respect that?" He listed. "You're not my type."

"And Martin _is_?" Sherlock sneered, and he almost gagged at the blissful look that passed John's features.

"Yes." He said, nodding. "Yes he is."

Sherlock gave John a look. "You know…" He said. "I couldn't help but notice how… similar… Martin and I are physic-."

Sherlock felt a bit put out when John let out a large snort at that, snickering.

"You _actually_ think that you two look alike?" John said, tea in hand. He laughed again. "Oh god, that's rich!"

Sherlock frowned at John, which caused him to laugh harder as he tried to not spill his tea as he entered the sitting room, setting himself in his chair.

"You _know_ we do, John." Sherlock insisted. "We happen to have a similar facial structure."

John shook his head. "_Please_," He said, eyes dancing with mirth. "You and Martin look _nothing_ alike!"

"Oh _really_?" Sherlock snipped as John hummed around his tea. "Then explain. Explain how Martin and I are _so_ different."

John raised his eyes at the challenge. "Aside from the fact that your personalities are grossly different?" He inquired. "Well, for one thing, Sherlock, you look like a bloody vampire."

Sherlock felt a little offended. "I do _not_!"

"Yeah, you do." John said. "You're so bloody pale that you sometimes look like a bloody ghost. You know you actually kinda glow in the dark? Oh, don't be offended, Sherlock. I thought you'd like being kind of a ghost. Slipping around London, terrifying the criminals and all that."

Sherlock, surprisingly, didn't really think that was a proper compliment. Before he could voice this, however, John continued.

"You're also inhumanly tall, and because you don't eat like the average person, you're very gangly." John said. "Martin isn't some tall ghost, like you. For one, he's shorter than you. He actually has some skin color, he's got a set of shoulders from his van job, and he's ginger."

John was grinning like an idiot at this point, and Sherlock fought the urge to lob something at his ridiculous flatmate. Honestly, the man was beginning to sound like a bloody teenager.

"I always had a weakness for red hair and freckles." John mused, and Sherlock instantly regretted bringing this topic up as he sought out something that wouldn't cause brain damage. "Red hair, natural red hair, always looked glorious. Not to mention freckles were always sexy. I always wanted to-."

Thankfully, John cut himself out of his musings, but Sherlock still felt nauseous as John absently licked at his lips.

"Sorry, got off track there, for a bit." John muttered, sipping at his tea.

"That was _more_ than a bit." Sherlock sneered, knowing full well John was thinking of, and he was almost feeling nauseous at the unwanted images in his head.

Don't get him wrong; Sherlock was telling the truth when he said that he knew it was fine. It _was_ fine. But the idea of two people, gay or straight, doing something like intercourse was disturbing to say the least. He never understood why people liked it so much.

"Sorry." John muttered around his tea apologetically, obviously sensing that his flatmate was a bit disturbed.

Sherlock merely fought off a shudder with a shrug. "Martin has been busy flying around the globe recently. That on top of his van job, the only contact you've had with him is a phone call here and there." He explained. "For some reason, you actually miss the man."

John grinned at Sherlock, a forced one. "Spot on."

Sherlock's lip twitched, glad that he managed to deduce something about John absolutely correctly, but a bit disturbed that John seemed to actually seem a bit sad at the fact that he hadn't had physical contact with his pilot in a couple of weeks.

"You actually like this one, then…" Sherlock pressed.

John sent him a look. "What do you mean?"

"You've never been in so much contact with anyone you've dated before, and you actually fret about him when he's gone for so long. When that doctor went off to that conference, you didn't seem to miss her that much." Sherlock explained.

John rolled his eyes. "That was after Sarah and I broke up." He corrected.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're strangely more devoted to this man that you've been with any of the women you've dated since I've met you." Sherlock mused. "Could it be that feel more of a connection for him? Or could it be because you've started with the sexual part of your relationship?"

John choked at his tea, giving Sherlock a hard look. "For the record, Sherlock," John started sharply after he cleared his throat. "My sex life is none of your business. But yes, I am, as you put it, 'devoted', to him because it's one of the few relationships I've had that has lasted this long, and he hasn't been scared off yet because of you."

With that, John finished his tea and left to put his mug in the sink.

Now that was confusing. John has been in a relationship with Martin for a few months now, which is indeed longer than his previous relationships. In fact, Martin has spent the night with John, as Sherlock saw the man as he wandered into the kitchen one morning and said redhead almost fainted because Sherlock happened to be checking up on his tongue experiment that morning.

Despite all this, and despite John's obvious emotional connection with the man, given the evidence, they obviously haven't done anything sexual yet.

Sherlock fought an eye roll. It seemed that his flatmate has gone and fallen in love.

Dull.

Sherlock was snapped out of his musings as he heard John's phone ring and he heard the rushed footsteps from John to get it. He didn't hear the conversation, only heard John rush back up to his room as he hurriedly made plans with the caller.

After another moment, John came back downstairs, fully dressed and stumbling a bit with his shoes.

"Martin's heading back." John said. "Heading out and going to meet him at the airfield. I want to stop and get him something first. He always gets me something, so it's only fair…"

Sherlock merely hummed at him in acknowledgment as John threw his coat on and opened the door. Sherlock only raised an eyebrow when he saw that John paused.

"Y'know…" John said, turning to his flatmate. "He's asked me to join him and the crew for lunch. He also asked if you wanted to come. Do you?"

Sherlock paused to think about that. Perhaps, if John really did care about this Martin, and was possibly going to be in this relationship for the long haul, that it would possibly be helpful to at least try to be civil with the man.

Despite Martin being almost painfully dull.

Besides, John would be angry if they didn't get along.

However…

"Do I get to point out what Douglas smuggled this time?"

"Fine."

"Very well. I shall be ready shortly."


End file.
